Aren't you pretty
by chocolate strawberry selenity
Summary: [CHAPTER TWO IN!!] This is really a weird fic--lmao Cloud, Aerith and Tifa go to see Don Corneo, and guess who gets picked! I went a little overboard on the rating , but there's some language, and a racy CloudXCorneo scene! Cloeris (Cloud/Aerith) R
1. Default Chapter

"Wow, Cloud! What a big market!" Aerith's eyes just about bugged out of her head as they neared Wall Market. It wasn't _that_ fantastic, but for Aerith is might as well have been New York City.

Cloud smiled at her and looked ahead, his expression growing dim. He hadn't seen a big market like this in a while, and had no idea if Tifa was even there, let alone where to find her if she was—or wasn't. He sighed. She just couldn't help getting herself into these situations, could she?

Glancing over once more, he broke out into a smile again. At least he could spend a little time with Aerith while he was looking for his mentally challenged childhood friend. Cloud was really beginning to realize how much fun she was. And how cute! They exchanged grins. As they walked on, he tried to hide how happy he was that she had snuck out after him. She really was a sweet girl.

"Hey, you two! How about a room?" A hotel manager popped out to advertise. Aerith let out a small yip in surprise, and grabbed Cloud's hand without thinking.

Blushing, Cloud looked down at the tiny woman clinging to his arm. She looked up, then realized she had grabbed his hand. She turned a bright red and dropped it right away. He smiled and reached slightly to grab it again, lacing his fingers through hers. She grinned through her flush and leaned against his arm, and they began to walk again.

"Hey, have you seen a girl named Tifa?" Cloud leaned over to spiky-haired man, who shook his head, then turned his glance to Aerith.

"You got yourself a real cutie there." He smiled a sleazy smile and leaned back on his hips to look. "Yup—the Don would pay a pretty penny for her." 

Cloud leaned protectively towards her as the man walked away.

"What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked Aerith. "Who's Don?"

She shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" She smiled and took him by his hand to the next person she saw.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell us if you've seen a girl named Tifa?" She bent towards a heavyset man who was pacing nervously.

"Oh, well…. Oh, I don't know… I…" The man sounded perplexed and almost suspicious.

"What don't you know?" Cloud looked at him, confused.

"I… oh, man. I don't know if I should tell you…. But…" 

"Sir, this is important! Do you know something about Tifa?" Aerith advanced once more.

"I-I shouldn't, but… Okay… it's the house to down that street to the right…" He hurried off in another direction.

"Do you think he even know what he's talking about?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That was creepy." She stated matter-of-factly, starting to walk towards the house the guy had mentioned.

As they neared its entrance, they realized it wasn't a house, but an entrance to a men's club, surrounded by four or so men, including one man in a tuxedo. 

"Hey, have you seen a girl named Tifa around?" Cloud announced his request to the general area, getting two of the men's attention.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only allow members into this club, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

He rolled his eyes and started for the street when he was approached by another man.

"Tifa's the new girl. She should be up at the Don's—he's choosing his woman for the night. I think Tifa's one of the top three. I'm sure she'll be it… lucky bastard…" 

"Where's this 'Don'?" Cloud questioned.

"Don Corneo? Where the hell have you been? He's got that big mansion up behind the market." The guy rolled his eyes.

"…Corneo? The hell kind of name is Corneo?" Cloud shook his head.

When they made it to the mansion, Aerith's slender hand pushed the gold-plaited doors aside to be greeted by the Don's doorman.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Don isn't into men." He sighed, as if Cloud wasn't the first to tell. "If _you're_ interested, little lady, I'm sure the Don would love a cutie like you."

Aerith pulled Cloud to the side.

"Cloud, I'll go in and look for Tifa." She stated.

"Are you crazy? You… _do_ know what kind of place this is… right?" Cloud wasn't sure she understood the weight of the idea of her going in alone.

"Well, what do you want to do? You can't go in, and I have no other choice. I mean, unless you were a woman…" She grew silent, with a coy look on her face.

"Hey… hey! What are you saying?!" He asked, startled.

"If we dressed you up like a woman… then we could both go in for her!" She laughed out loud at the thought. 

"You just want me to dress up for your entertainment!" He pointed out, but before he could protest any further, he saw Aerith by the doorman.

"I just remembered—I've got this really cute friend at home! The Don would love her! How about I go get her and come back?" She proposed.

"Sure thing, honey." He winked.

She turned to roll her eyes.

Walking out of the mansion, Cloud sighed.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He shook his head.

Aerith grabbed his hand again and grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm fun!" She laughed, getting Cloud to join.

"That's true."

"Thanks for the wig!" Aerith shouted bag to Big Bro, who smiled and waved flamboyantly. Cloud's face was completely red.

"I can't believe you made me do squats with a bunch of gay men for a wig." He sighed. "You're something."

She laughed.

"You're gonna look so cuuuuute!" She reached up and pinched his cheeks, laughing.

Cloud chuckled and pinned her arms to her body by wrapping his arm around her waist and arms tightly. Picking her up, he carried her that way as she playfully kicked and yelled.

Swinging her body around, he flipped her so she landed in his arms "princess style". 

She flung her arms around his neck giggling. 

"My hero!" She sang out and bent her head to his shoulder, feeling his laughter rumble deep in his chest.

He carried her into the store this way, letting her down gently.

"Oh, look you wrinkled your dress!" She mock-pouted as his silk dress drew a crease.

"Whatever shall I do?" He pleaded impishly, betraying his character.

This sent Aerith on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Picking her up, Cloud tried to quiet down the last of his giggles, as did Aerith.

"Alright, you ready to change?" She asked Cloud, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Whatever. As ready as I'm gonna be, I guess." He shrugged and took the clothes into the dressing room and began stripping. As he slipped on the dress, he was amazed at how soft it was against his skin. He wasn't a very hairy person, and most of his skin was soft, which passed well for a woman. In fact, it kind of surprised Cloud as he realized he was actually quite feminine when it came to legs and hips. He was muscular, but thin, and it seemed that he was cut in the right places.

This was the first time Cloud had really ever thought about it. He was always changing so fast, and never in front of a mirror, so it didn't ever occur to him to care. As he stood profile, he noticed how slender he was. Slipping on the dress just accented this. 

He reached for the wig that was in blond pigtails. Cloud had never preferred pigtails himself, nor had he ever thought they were too attractive. Well, it wasn't time to be picky with Tifa needing to be rescued. 

He pulled the wig over his hair, and noted his hair stuck out a little bit—not enough to be suspicious, only sexy. He picked and pulled at the wig for a few minutes to get it to look messy, but in a sensual way.

Finally, he emerged from the dressing room to face Aerith, who was blushing almost as much as he was.

"Wow, Cloud! That's… great!" She stammered. "Geez, you make a better woman than I do!"

He put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"No, come here!" She laughed. "I have to put a bit of make up on you." 

Breaking out a little bag of cosmetics she bought for him, she frowned.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well… you actually don't need any of this." She giggled. "Ooh, this is so fun! Here, you can have a little of this."

"What's that?" He backed away as she neared him with it.

"Oh, it's just lip gloss. Here." She began to moisten his lips with it. "Strawberry Kiwi."

Cloud licked his lips and tasted it.

"Mmm." He laughed.

"Alright Cloud, oh, I mean, Miss Cloud. Let's go." She giggled.

"You suck." He uttered with a smile.

Reaching Corneo's mansion, Aerith let go of Cloud's hand which she grabbed up back at the dress shop, and pushed open the door again, this time to a much happier doorman.

"Hello, ladies! Are you here to see the Don?" He asked, leaning flirtatiously.

Cloud looked at Aerith with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, we are." She spoke up.

"Alright, then, let's get you inside to register. It's right in there, at the front desk." He pointed.

"Thank you." She nodded.

A thin old man stood at the desk, obviously unaffected by either "women". 

"May I take your names?" He questioned slowly.

"Yes. My name's Aerith and this is…" She stopped, nudging Cloud in the side with her elbow.

"Um, Jessica, sir." He chirped in breathily.

The clerk smiled.

"Well, Jessica, I'm sure the Don will love you. Stay here while I file this." He gave a grin and walked into the back room.

Aerith burst out laughing.

"If I have to take any more of this shit, I swear!" He whispered fiercely to himself.

"Alright, _Jessica_. Let's go find Tifa." She smirked.

"Hey now!" He pretended to backhand her, then grabbed her hand and ran upstairs.

Three doors led to unknown rooms. Pushing hard, Cloud quickly found two of them locked. 

He glanced down the third, which held a dark staircase. Letting go of Aerith's hand, he proceeded, and she followed, understanding his action.

Quickly advancing down the stairs, he recognized the woman at the bottom. He stopped mid-step and turned around, suddenly embarrassed again.

Aerith ran past him to Tifa.

"You must be Tifa. I'm Aerith." She stretched out her hand to shake Tifa's.

"Hi… Oh, you were the one I saw at the park with Cloud." Tifa smiled.

"Yeah… With Cloud." She smiled back, noting potential for rivalry.

"Oh…" She looked at the ground.

"Oh, no I meant… Oh, well. There's not really time to explain." She shook her head.

"Where'd Cloud end up going off to?" Tifa asked anxiously.

Aerith laughed.

"Why don't you answer that one, Jessica?" She gestured to Cloud slyly with a giggle.

Cloud grinned and gave her the finger.

"Oh, that's not kind!" She laughed again.

"Jessica?" Tifa eyed him suspiciously.

"Tifa, it's me. What the hell are you doing here?" He scolded.

"Ahh!" Letting out a shriek, she leaning towards Cloud and poked him. "Damn! I never would have noticed!" She snickered. Explaining why she was there, they heard a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, I thought I told you all to stay here! Damn woman never listen anymore." He mumbled. "The Don will see you now."

"Alright, girls." Aerith giggled. "Let's go."

"You guys better act real sexy or something 'cuz I am _not_ sleeping with that horny bastard!" Cloud declared, sounding almost petrified.

The thick doors opened as the three "women" walked in, putting on their best sexy walk for the Don.

There, standing in front of them, was just about the ugliest thing they had ever seen—fat, going bald, sleazy and almost greasy. Cloud tried not to gag.

"Well, well, well, who's going to be the lucky one tonight?" He bellowed, hopping onto the table in a position that only emphasized his extreme desperacy. "I'm ready, baby, for any one of you!" 

Jumping down, he waddled over to Tifa, who grinned with so much teeth it almost hurt, sticking her hips out in a flattering way. 

"Ooh, yeah, you're hot, just like I like 'em!" He growled, and moved to inspect Cloud.

Immediately, Cloud's beauty caught his attention.

"Wow, baby, your eyes glitter like the stars! I might just take you in my room and make other things glitter, if you know what I mean!" Corneo smirked and put a large hand over each of Cloud's hips and pulled "her" to him, pressing Cloud's pelvis hard against his.

Aerith flinched as she saw Cloud ball up his fist tightly, almost ready to punch.

But instead, he slid the fist slowly, sensually up Corneo's chest, and began to press him gingerly away from his body, cooing.

"Oh, Don… please…" He pleaded provocatively in his silk woman voice, almost in breaths. 

Corneo backed away quickly, growing noticeably taut at Cloud's reaction, and bright red. He tried looking at the others, however, he was unbearably silent, and couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Cloud.

"There's no contest tonight, ladies!" He announced finally, seeming to be normal (as normal as he could seem) except for the blush still on his round cheeks. Strolling over to Cloud, he grinning hungrily.

Cloud glanced over panickly to Aerith and Tifa, who shrugged.

"Th-thank you, Don." Cloud nodded with a smile. "May I have a moment to speak with the others?" He asked sweetly. "I'd like to console them. Sometimes it's hard not to get what you want."

Don grinned.

"Alright, but be in soon! We've got some love to make!" He winked and pranced into his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?!?" Cloud whispered fiercely.

"The only thing you can do is play it out! We'll be escorted out, then we'll sneak back in and corner the Don right when he's about to make his move." Aerith suggested.

"I saw his eyes—there isn't going to _be_ any waiting. Oh, god, he wants me… That's so fucking disgusting… he wants me so bad. You guys better be quick or I'm as good as fucked." He shook his head.

"Don't worry Cloud. We'll be there in enough time, okay? I promise—I won't let him touch you." Aerith whispered, looking into his eyes reassuringly. Cloud almost melted. She was so fantastic. He wanted to reach out and kiss her right then and there, and would have if it weren't for Tifa standing right there and the door guard a few feet away.

"A-Alright… I'll do what I can…" He smiled and walked towards Corneo's door.

"Over here, baby." Corneo cooed.

Cloud was surprised to see the room dimly lit with candles, and a stick of incense burning near the bed. "Umareta Tokikara I love you" by Utada Hikaru was playing in the background, adding a sensuous tone to the room.

Corneo was laying on his bed, which was a surprisingly classy red satin, which matched his bed curtains.

Patting his hand on the bed, Corneo smile what seemed to be a more genuine smile than he had given him out in the hall.

Cloud obeyed and sat down graciously on the satin bed.

"What's your name, honey?" He purred.

"Um… my name's Jessica…" He bowed his head to hide the embarrassment and shame he felt.

"Well, Jessica, tonight's going to be the most romantic night of your life." Corneo smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Cloud backed away shyly, resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

Cloud looked away, searching desperately for an answer.

"I… I've never made love to a man before…" He breathed an embarrassed reply. In a sense, it was true. 

"Really?!" Corneo jumped back. "A breathtaking beauty like yourself? I can't believe it! Excuse me! How about I get you a drink to loosen your nerves then?" 

Cloud smiled gratefully.

Corneo reached over and pulled out a classy bottle of Zinfandel and two sparkling glasses.

"I hope you like this!" He chirped.

Pouring somewhat graciously into a crystal goblet, he handed it to Cloud with a sparkling smile.

"Now, why would a virgin like yourself want to give it up to a man you've never met?" Corneo leaned towards him inquiringly.

Cloud almost cheered for the chance for conversation he was given. Smiling kindly, he sat in a flattering position with his knees folded and outstretched in the Don's direction, propping himself up with his arms. Looking to the ceiling for a moment to rack his brain, he suddenly had an answer.

"Well… I've seen many girls trying to give themselves to you for many reasons. Many of them out of desperacy, and others for your money." He noted the Don's almost hurt expression, and added. "Not that you aren't enough to want. I mean, I've also seen plenty come just to experience what rumored to be the best anyone's ever gotten." 

Corneo's face filled with silent pride as Cloud continued.

"But I've seen you out there with that attitude, and I can tell. There's something inside you that's more than just horny. Inside, I can see that you're not only searching for a quickie, but you're searching for what everyone else is, too." He gave a warm sigh.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his.

Raising his deepened red face, he met Corneo's eyes that he was amazed to find teary.

"See? I knew I saw something different in you." He whispered.

Cloud almost fell off the bed. That horseshit he was feeding him was working?!

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cloud managed to utter.

"You know why I chose you, Jessica? When you pushed me away, I could see genuine embarrassment, and I could feel that you weren't trying to impress me." Cloud stifled a laugh. 

"All the other women I meet, are sexy and hot as hell, mostly. But they're cold to me. Every little sensual gesture they make, every carnal signal they send out is empty—and fake." Corneo shifted closer to Cloud, who tried to choke down the rising bile in his throat.

"But when I pulled you closer, I could feel you were special." He shifted a little closer than before.

"That's why I want to treat you so well tonight." He reached for his other hand. "I want to show you that I'm not just that horny guy you saw out there, and fulfill your every wish in every way I can."

__

Oh god! Cloud looked frantically to the door as Corneo's body was approaching steadily faster than before. _What the hell can I do?! I have to play this out, but if they don't come soon—damn! I'm going to have to… kiss this guy! Maybe even more! Ugh! I can't stand this!!!_

"B-but…. Corneo…" He felt ridiculous saying that name.

"Jessica… Please… Let me kiss you, and make love to you… I'll be gentle, I promise." He crooned.

"But… I-I don't want you to… see me… um, naked, because… uh, I-I have um…" He desperately tried to think of something as he edged away from Corneo, bright red and almost trembling in the fear of the fact that he might actually have to…_do_ things with this guy… and pretend to like it. 

"Come here, sweetheart… There's no reason to be afraid anymore." Corneo pulled Cloud to him and draped his leg over his lap in a loose straddle.

"Oh, god!!! You can't see me naked because I have too small of breasts!!!" He blurted in a last-ditch attempt to get Corneo off him.

Corneo laughed loudly, surprising him.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Your legs, your hips, you slender stomach, that gorgeous collarbone, neck, and… Your face puts me in wonder." Corneo leaned in and kissed Cloud lightly on the lips. "It really does."

Cloud's eyes began to fill with tears. Never had he been told he was beautiful, let alone the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen. It also filled with tears expressing his frustration. He'd have to let this guy kiss him… and… touch him… until Aerith and Tifa got there, and he could do nothing to stop it. Plus, he had to act like he liked it.

Corneo's head leaned in towards Cloud, eyes closing. Cloud closed his eyes so he could try and push out the fact that he was making out with a guy. He felt Corneo's tongue push its way into his mouth, attempting to tantalize him. He tried thinking that the tongue was not Corneo's, and found it almost pleasant—then realized he thought so, and wanted to cry with disgust.

He was quickly aware again of Corneo's large body on top of his, straddling him. Cloud noticed that Corneo was quite hard. He kept kissing to try and distract himself from other reactions.

Suddenly, he also noticed Corneo's large hands trailing up Cloud's side in the direction of his chest. He wanted to laugh out loud at his stupidity for thinking that his flat chest was actually that of a woman.

His desire to laugh soon disappeared when he felt the sensation of large fingers pressing hard against his nipple. He gasped out loud before he could stop it. Corneo looked up to Cloud and smiled, then bent down to begin kissing his neck, lacing his tongue experiencedly with every kiss. 

Cloud's eyes filled to the brim. Not only was this the most disgusting position he had ever been in, but the grossest thing about it was that it felt so fucking good. The way Corneo stroked his nipple through his shirt made the pleasure ripple through his body. He didn't want it to, but it wasn't like he could help it—no matter how he tried to distract himself from his fingers and his hardening body on top of him, the heat from Corneo's body rose and lingered about him.

Reaching inside the rim of Cloud's dress, he pulled it gently, bit by bit, down until the shoulders of the dress lay to rest at his waist. Cloud swallowed hard to loosen the pressure of the tears in his throat.

Corneo placed both his hands on Cloud's smooth chest and slid them both over to his nipples. Pinching one of them softly, his slid his fingers over the nipple, letting it resting in between his index and middle finger. He pressed down and began stroking it lazily, feeling its warmth beneath his fingers.

Cloud bit down on his lip to suppress a moan. He was getting uncomfortably hard. _Oh, god! I can't believe how good this feels!! This is so nasty… I don't like guys! Maybe if it was Aerith doing this with me…_ The thought made him so hard it hurt. He shifted to hide his painful erection.

Corneo continued licking Cloud's neck lovingly. Pulling his fingers to his mouth, he stuck them in, and dipped them down again to Cloud's nipple. The wet friction caused Cloud to let out a long moan.

Favoring this response, he smiled coyly and began kissing lower, across his collarbone, then down his chest, until it was his mouth that greeted Cloud's nipple.

A sharp sensation came across Cloud, and Corneo's tracing tongue was too much to bear. He cried out in pleasure and pressed his hands to Corneo's head, keeping it in place as he began sucking gently.

This reaction made Cloud's hidden tears come streaming out in complete disgust. He couldn't stand the fact that he felt this way about Corneo's touch, but he knew he could do nothing about it until Aerith and Tifa came.

Sliding down to the bed at Corneo's gently guiding hands, Cloud laid out while Corneo sucked at him at a more rapid pace. He tried muffling himself to Corneo's touch, and the way he was reacting. 

Again, he noticed Corneo's body atop his, this time because of the slight pulsing of his hips in their change of position. He stayed with Cloud's nipple the whole time, and Cloud hoped to God that Corneo would stop soon before he had any… _other_ body reactions towards him. 

Corneo's head began to kiss off the nipple and Cloud managed a sigh of relief. That is, until he realized he was aiming for lower areas. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. 

Aerith came running in with Tifa close behind her.

Cloud looked up at them shamefully, the tears on his cheeks shimmering. He realized only then he had been trembling the whole time. 

"Oh my god, Cloud!" Aerith ran to him. He stood shakily from the bed and wiped his tears. 

"…Cloud?!" Corneo murmured, still in a loose straddle position. 

Aerith embraced Cloud tightly. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, never so happy to see someone in his life. More tears fell onto Aerith's face involuntarily. Cloud wept silently over her as she rocked him side-to-side.

"…Cloud… I'm… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I didn't make it in enough time… I promised… and I failed…" Aerith's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Shh, shh. You came. That's all that matters." He smiled through his tears.

They parted and before he could say anything, Tifa threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Cloud!" She cried. "If it weren't for me, you-you… sniff… you did this for me…"

Cloud stepped back and smiled at her.

"I'll never forget this, Cloud."

__

Great. Now she's going to try and repay me. That's all I need.

"Wh-what the hell are you three thinking, dressing a man as a woman and sending her to me?! I mean, him… to me…?!?" Corneo yelled, his face red more in embarrassment of being tricked than embarrassed about almost making love to a guy.

"What do you know about Midgar's plans for Sector 7?" Tifa demanded.

Corneo's eyes remained bewilderingly at Cloud while he began to change back into his regular clothes Aerith had saved for him.

"I can't tell you that! I'd be killed!" The Don's attention snapped to Tifa to the relief of the bothered Cloud.

"If you don't tell me… I'll chop 'em off." Tifa gestured to Corneo's lower regions, which were still quite hard from Cloud.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, horrified. "Oh, man! They're planning on dropping the plate to crush the slums! That's all I know, honest!!" 

"Why would they do that?!" Aerith asked, eyes wide.

"I'll never tell you! I tell you, they'll be after me for the rest of my life!" Corneo protested.

"You don't tell me… I'll personally crush them with my heels." Aerith smiled and pointed to her three-inch shoe heels that almost held a point at the bottom.

"Oh, shit!!! They're after Avalanche~!" He squealed, backing away.

"Avalanche? What good could that do, dropping the plate?" Cloud shouted. "And why are they after Avalanche?!" 

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to tell any of you more about anything!!" He bellowed.

"If you don't, I'll slice them off…slowly." Cloud threatened, pointing his Buster Sword at Corneo.

This time, he smiled, and edged closer to Cloud.

"Really?" He smirked. "Why didn't you tell me you were a guy, Cloud? I could have done things a bit different for you."

"Fuck off! I'm sure you _would_ know a lot about gay sex, now, wouldn't you!" He shouted in weak defense.

"Much more than you think." He almost purred.

"Sh-shut the fuck up!" he cried. 

Corneo chuckled, then smiled genuinely.

"You know, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I could make you so happy." He crooned with true emotion.

Cloud froze, not knowing what to say; still overwhelmingly embarrassed about what just happened.

"If you say another _fucking_ word, Corneo, I'll rip off your dick and hang it on your _fucking _wall!" Aerith shouted, widening everyone's eyes. She grabbed Cloud's hand for reassurance despite Tifa standing beside them. "Answer the question!" 

Cloud looked over at Aerith and smiled. His gaze turned to Tifa, who looked more shocked at Aerith's threat than offended by her holding his hand. Instead, she reached and took his hand loosely, as well.

"Oh, man, oh, man! They're after Avalanche because they know the members are going to find out about Sephiroth and the Promised Land! Look, that's all I know, I swear! If you want more information, see the mayor!" He bit his lip.

"Alright, whatever." Cloud muttered and started walking towards the door, Aerith and Tifa both still attached to his hands.

"W-Wait!" Corneo called.

"What is it?" Tifa asked with a pained look on her face.

"Why do you think I would tell you all that?" he questioned slyly. 

"1.) Because I'm actually afraid you'll chop off my goods

2.) Because I've got something else up my sleeve, or

3.) Because it gave me more time to enjoy Cloud's company?"

"You fucker! You have something else planned, don't you?!" Cloud shouted angrily.

Corneo looked gently to Cloud, who bit his tongue at the sincerity of it.

"No… it was because I wanted more time to look at your beautiful face… but you're right, as well." He snickered and pulled a lever.

The floor slipped from beneath them, and sent them crashing to the sewers below.

Heheheh… this was a disturbing story to write… but soooooooo much fun! Lmao Just u wait til the next chapter, my friends! What happens when Cloud takes a "second look" at the dress he had to wear for Corneo? And what happens when someone walks in on him doing so? Hehehe more interesting stories to come! So many ideas abroad! ^-^ ja ne


	2. Still looking pretty?

Cloud muffled a sob and a moan as he pressed Corneo's head closer. He couldn't believe how much he relished the feeling. Yet we wanted to die.

Corneo let out a small pant of arousal, then bent his head to Cloud's nipple again, tracing it with his tongue and tantalizing him with every move. He sensed 'Jessica' was ready now. He began to kiss lower. 

Cloud squirmed painfully underneath him as he realized Corneo was heading for lower areas. 

Biting his lip, he gave into his tears, even though he had already begun to sob, his whole body shaking with fear and pleasure. He never knew such shame.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Cloud looked up, and he wanted to die. As if the situation wasn't bad enough—there in front of him was the vision of hope… and she gave him the most disgusted look…

Cloud opened his eyes. 

__

Going over it in your head isn't going to make things better.

Sighing in disdain, Cloud rolled over. He was lying in Aerith's guest bed, and there had never been a more comfortable room. 

However, Cloud couldn't sleep. They had just gotten out of the sewers and were staying at Aerith's to rest up. Everyone else had gone to bed, but he stared into oblivion, unable to shake the shame in the deep pit of his stomach. 

Curling up to try and lose the burning sensation, Cloud's mind again traveled to the incident at Corneo's. He swallowed hard as he remembered the look on Aerith's face when she burst into the room. He never wanted her to see him like that. Letting Corneo… _do_ that to him.

Cloud let out a random sob. He could still feel the old bastard's hands on him, as if he was there at that moment. 

Aerith sat in her room. She, too, wept for what happened. 

_I can't believe Cloud would do that for me…_ She shook her head. _No, no… he did that for Tifa. He never would have done something like that for me…_

Looking away, she remembered the fear his eyes held when she came into the room. It was _her_ fault he had to undergo that kind of torture. She couldn't stand it. 

More tears fell down her face.

Cloud sighed exhaustedly and turned over once more. Something caught his eye. I hint of purple. Focusing, he saw his purple dress hanging on the doorknob. He laughed, thinking of how Aerith laughed when she saw him in it. His smile soon vanished as he glanced at the collar of it, and remembered his fat, hot fingers sliding into the hem and pulling it down to his hips carefully. 

Cloud jumped out of his bed and walked briskly over to the dress. Wrapping his fists around the each side of the collar, he prepped to rip it just to think of this instead of Corneo.

However, just as he began to pull, he remembered something else.

"You're face puts me in awe… it really does…"

Slowly, he released the dress. The sick bastard.

As nasty as it was, the sincerity of it tempted him. He placed one hand along the smooth silk.

_Had anyone ever said he was attractive? Had anyone ever fell in awe over his beauty?_ Cloud had never known such reactions to his appearance. Was it because of the dress…?

He pulled it off the knob and held it up to him, glancing at the mirror on the back of the door…

Aerith wiped her tears. She never _really_ thanked him. How pathetic was that?

Smiling, she thought of them at Wall Market, and how they held hands and flirted. This brought a giggle to her voice. Surely he didn't only choose to save Tifa. Maybe… maybe he was trying to watch out for her, too. 

Biting her lip, she sighed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around her bare arms as the night breeze set in. 

_If only these arms were Cloud's._

Cloud slipped off his pants, leaving him in his underwear and socks. He looked shyly upon his reflection, and turned to the side. He was quite attractive, though he had never before noticed. But no one had ever said he was, so he shrugged and passed it off as lack of his lack of taste.

Sliding one leg into the silk dress, he gingerly toed in the second and began pulling it up slowly. The material felt good against his skin, though he was blushing for pure embarrassment. He wasn't _actually_ going to wear the dress—he just wanted to see how it looked, and if it really was all the more attractive.

Her eyes shot open. Well, why not? 

_He held my hands, and flirted with me, wore a **dress** for me—why wouldn't he put his arms around me? _She stood in revelation. _I should just go in the right now… I should tell him how I feel about him! And kiss him!_

Walking to the door, she had made up her mind. As it opened, she peered at Cloud's door, and took a deep breath for good measure. She stepped lightly, as to not disturb anyone else.

Cloud smoothed out the dress, and looked at himself from all different angles. He just didn't see himself more attractive in the dress than he was with his normal clothes. He rolled his eyes. Corneo didn't' know what he was talking about. Taking a breath, Cloud decided the whole thing with Corneo shouldn't matter. He had Aerith and had saved his stupid friend once again, and sometimes you just have to pay prices for those kinds of things. 

A smile broke out on his face. Aerith wouldn't have to see him broken, and that's all that really mattered anyway. 

Aerith stopped outside of his door. She locked her hand on the doorknob…

Cloud reached behind him, contorting his arm so he could reach the zipper in the back of the dress, when out of nowhere, the door burst open to reveal Aerith in her satin night gown. Cloud blushed at the sight of her, then immediately realized she was gaping at his lovely satin dress. 

She let out a shriek, as did Cloud.

"I—I—" She stammered, backing towards the door, speechless in awkward embarrassment.

"No—no! It's—not like it looks!" He blurted and picked up the edge of the dress to take a step towards her. 

"I—I didn't mean—to intrude—I—oh my god!" Aerith placed a tremulous hand over her mouth as she stepped away.

"No—l-let me explain…" He tried, but couldn't think of a good explanation for the life of him.

"No—Cloud, I-it's ok—I-I'm sorry—I didn't mean to come—um—bursting in like that… uh… I'm—" She turned hurriedly to the doorframe.

"Aerith, please—I can explain this! Oh—oh Aerith, don't go, please! I—" Cloud bolted to the door but tripped over the end of his dress and fell face-first onto the floor.

Aerith reached down to help him, but it took her a split second to change her mind and make a mad-dash for her room.

Cloud lifted his head and saw Aerith had gone. He rested it on the floor once again and began weeping in embarrassment. 

_Not only did she have to walk in on me while Corneo was on me, but now this?!_

The day couldn't possibly get any worse.

_Why don't I just die._

The next morning, Cloud waited for Aerith to come out of her room first so she wouldn't have to see him first. He got no sleep—he was too embarrassed and shamed.

Tiptoeing down the hall, Cloud crept along the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

He looked up to meet Aerith's eyes, from which he quickly looked away, as did she. 

Cloud looked around. He was dismayed to find that Aerith and he were the only two awake. Sitting gently, he glanced at the floor to avoid staring at Aerith in her thin little nightgown, and dwell over how beautiful the woman who thought he'd turned gay was. 

"Morning." Aerith's tiny voice came hesitantly.

"M-morning…" Cloud uttered, biting his lip.

Aerith looked around, also trying to avoid Cloud's gaze. Not only was she mortified, she was crushed. 

"…do you want some toast…?" She questioned gingerly.

He sighed in agony—he knew he's have to make eyes contact and give her a polite response.

Glancing towards her face, he was surprised to find a smile on her face. He blushed and quickly looked down. It was obvious she was as embarrassed as he was, but there she stood, smiling at him and offering to make him breakfast. He swallowed a forming lump in his throat. Why did she have to walk in?!

"Y-yeah, thanks…" He managed to breathe.

"Alright then." The hesitance in her voice was gone, leaving only a thick undertone of lament.

Cloud put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

A soft sweet melody rose above the sound of impenetrable silence, rising with it Cloud's head from its hovered stance. He shot his head in the direction of the wondrous sound, his gaze falling on Aerith, whose back turned to him swayed with her song. His pulse quickened. He swallowed hard again, but this time for a different reason. 

_She's so beautiful_…

Aerith turned around to the fridge to meet Cloud's eyes. His face went red as he whipped his head around the other direction, hoping she wouldn't see him.

She smiled sadly as she pulled a box of orange juice from the fridge. 

Continuing to hum, she poured it into two cups and brought them to the table. 

Finally, Cloud couldn't bear the lack of words. His heart was becoming so entranced he worried that he might forget that she saw him in a dress long enough to say something to rub it in or something like that.

"What are you humming?" He forced his voice to sound above a whisper.

"Hm?" She turned to him, her own trance broken. 

""That song… what's it called…?" Courage gathered in his tone.

"Oh, it really doesn't have a name. I just always end up humming it when I'm upset—it soothes me, for some reason." She smiled emptily. 

"You're… upset…?" He asked, concerned.

Her eyes widened as she turned hurriedly around.

"D-don't worry… I won't tell anybody." She blurted, trying desperately not to offend or embarrass him. "What I saw last night is just between us." 

She sat down as the table, handing him his toast. 

Cloud sighed.

"Aerith, you misunderstood." He tried to explain.

"Cloud, it's all right. I don't mind. If that's what you like to do, then it's none of my business." She kept her eyes on her toast alone so her lying eyes wouldn't betray her.

"No, you don't _understand_. What you saw me do last night—"

"Cloud, it's none of my business."

Cloud huffed in frustration.

"You're right. It's none of your business." He said finally, in an angered tone. Standing up, he tried to ignore the hurt look on her face. "It's none of your business, and it's none of Tifa's business, and it's none of Barret's business. And you know what? It's none of my business."

"What?" Aerith gave him a confused look.

"That's right—_none_ of my business. Because, Aerith, I wasn't _trying_ on the dress because I liked it and I was _trying_ on the dress because I'm a cross-dresser, and I _wasn't trying on the dress because I'm gay._"

She sat in speechless awe.

"I was trying on the dress," his tone softened, "-because yesterday was the first time anyone's ever said I was beautiful."

Aerith opened her mouth to speak, but could only utter a pained response.

"…oh, Cloud…"

"Yesterday way the most shameful and disgusting day of my life. I had to have this fat, old greasy guy… that doesn't matter…" He glanced away, not wanted Aerith to have to hear what happened. "But what's worse is that I had to have you … come in… a-and have to _see_ that…" 

He bit his lip. 

Aerith's eyes filled with tears.

"But on _top_ of that, you have to see me in a dress—a _fucking dress_, Aerith! And now you think I'm gay that I have some fucking fetish with old guys and dresses—"

"I never said that." She whispered, hurt.

Cloud raised his eyes to hers. His heart softened at the pain they held.

He turned away to close his heart from the guilt he felt about making those eyes hold such sorrow."I-I'm sorry…" He choked out. "What I wanted to say, was that I've never been beautiful to anyone except last night. And… as sick as it was, he made me feel loved for the first time by _anyone_ since my mom died. And, I don't know, just made me feel like someone might want me, that I was desirable. And I was just wondering if it was the dress, or if I really _was_ beautiful; if I really am worthwhile." 

Aerith just stared at him, shaking her head.

"You are, Cloud…" she whispered, not even realizing it.

Cloud's eyes shot to her mouth, from which she quickly noticed her slip, and turned bright red.

Suddenly, something inside Cloud strengthened. Something was urging him to ask a certain question... as question he had been thinking about since she burst into his room…

"Aerith…" He bent down to where she sat, her eyes trying hard to avoid his, knowing she had let it slip—and couldn't guess the consequences.

"Y-yes…?" She looked embarrassedly to him, and was startled at how close he was. He bent down over her knees, staring into her face intently.

"…what were you doing when you burst into my room last night…?" He asked tenderly.

Her eyes grew wide—she was stuck. 

"Um… I-I was…" She stammered, growing redder as he inched closer.

"Aerith…" He uttered, almost cooing.

"…yes…?" She whimpered. She could feel the heat of his body above hers, only inches from brushing gently against her. She licked her lips, noticing his were only a short couple of inches away.

"…were you trying to tell me something…?" He voice lowered.

"—uh, um… I-uh—" Her voice began to shake, not knowing what he was doing with his words or body. He had quite a few reasons to be mad at her right now, and his larger body over hers was slightly to his advantage.

"…what were you trying to tell me, Aerith?" He whispered, the warm air of his breath brushing against her lips. He leaned in, stroking the tips of her lips with his, pursed and determined.

Aerith's body quivered. Cloud's legs now pressed against hers, and his sweet scent rose to taunt her. She wanted that kiss that he refused to give her, and now knew his intent. 

"I… oh, Cloud…" She breathed, exhaling her response before she could speak it as his hand brushed her hair to her ear and lowered to her collarbone, resting on her tender neck.

"…yes…?" She felt his body shake with his pounding heartbeat, and noticed hers was, too.

"I… I wanted to tell you…" Aerith paused to relish in his lips being so tantalizingly close, then continued. "…that… I was thinking of you…. and…. that I think… that I'm falling in love with you…"

Cloud's lips went to pulse forward to reward her for her answer, but couldn't move. This beautiful creature, totally lovable and worthy of praise, was… falling in love with him…? His heart swelled with love for her.

He pressed his lips against hers lovingly, welcomed by a satisfied coo. He pushed his body closer, although making sure he wouldn't make this sweet piece of heaven feel any more pain—whether it was physical, or emotional.

Aerith placed her hands on the back of his head, and tried to pull him even closer. 

Cloud's tongue delved into her mouth impatiently. Her back arched slightly at this and matched his kiss with fervor.

"Hey-hey!" A voice came from the stairs. Cloud ended their kiss abruptly. Aerith whimpered at the discontinuation until she realized there was someone there—she hadn't heard the voice.

Barret stood at the bottom of the stairs and gave Cloud a look.

Cloud shrugged.

"Is there any more toast left?" He asked bluntly. Sitting down in Cloud's seat, he began to eat his.

"Not anymore." Cloud huffed. 

Lol I hate ending stories cus I suck at it! ^-^ Unless it's a cliffhanger—those are fun beans! Aghghhghhhh, this wasn't originally supposed to be all passionate-kissy thing… it was supposed to be, like, G rated fun for those slackers who can't handle booby-fondling… man! I guess the whole Corneo scene ruined that to begin with, didn't it… ~_~* Can't help that, I guess. Well that's it for this story, sportsfans. Maybe I'll hav another funky idea to do. Dunno. I'll eat choclate and get fatter and let u know. Ja


End file.
